


Survival Story

by Shyra47



Category: OC - Fandom, Survival Story - Fandom
Genre: Also some TW:, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Faked Suicide, Fanganronpa of sorts?, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, IDK I'm new at ao3, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Injury Recovery, Killing, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Permanent Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Temporary Character Death, YTTD Fan-fic?, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyra47/pseuds/Shyra47
Summary: Um, this is just my first fanfic still in progress but I hope you still enjoy it :)
Comments: 1





	Survival Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of a hopefully long story still in progress. It's my first fanfic in ao3 so sorry if it's bad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please read the tags before reading anything else thx.

NARRATOR POV:

They all woke up in a strange bedroom, they didnt remember going there before, Even worse, they didnt remember anything! They were really confused, and without any other choice, the exited the room they were in, being greeted by an even stranger room.

POV FOLLOWING THE MC:

When she esited the room, there were 9 people there! She stared at them, confused about the whole situation, and asked:

MC POV:

-U-Uh... Can someone please tell me whats going on?

Girl with green eyes: Sorry, but Im araid were all pretty clueless about this situation.

-Then, uh- can- can you tell me your names?

Girl with purple eyes: Of course! Thats what id say, but, um... We don't remember our names, sorry.

-You... don't remember either?

Girl with black eyes: No. I guess were all in the same situation.

Then, all of a sudden, a bell rang all across the room.

Girl with blond hair: Huh? What the fuck is that?

After that, there was a brief moment of silence, interrupted by a voice:

Voice: Um- hello, hello? Can you guys hear me? Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for coming here. I am sure you are all confused, but worry not! In about five minutes you will be explained how things work around here, so be sure to look into that.

The voice cut off, leaving a soft sound of static ringing through the room. After the message, we were all left speechless, all except one person:

Girl with yellow eyes: Why are you all so speechless? Aww, dont tell me that scared you!

Girl with blonde hair: I'm not scared, you piece of shit!

Girl with yellow eyes: Well, you sure look like you are.

Girl with blonde hair: Come here you little-

-H-hey, calm down! Fighting isnt going to solve anything.

Girl with yellow eyes: Then what do you suggest we do, huh?

-Well... I-I think for now we could share what we know about this place?

Girl with orange hair: D-do any of us know anything, though?

Girl with purple eyes: Yeah, I dont think any of us know anything about this place...

Girl with yellow eyes: Well there goes your plan, now what? Are you going to ask our names now?

Girl with blue eyes: Dont be rude! She was just trying to help.

Girl with yellow eyes: Clearly she didnt-

But before being able to finish her sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM HOPE YOU LIKED IT???


End file.
